


Well, this is awkward

by HuyanaShadowheart



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: Connor takes you out to dinner, but the only place he knows, is the food truck Hank frequents. You say yes to the date anyway. Unfortunately for you two, Lieutenant Anderson had the same idea – and he can’t stop teasing either of you about the situation. Continuation of “Attraction”.





	Well, this is awkward

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid, but I had to. XD

A week had passed since you had kissed Connor – in the kitchen of the precinct no less – and you were surprised, nobody had noticed. To be fair, you had asked Connor to keep it on the down low for now, apart from the fact, that you didn’t know if this would even work out, you didn’t want Connor or yourself to be subjected to criticism or even more prejudice.

                Nevertheless, you had agreed to go out with him, at least this once. Even though, Connor didn’t need to eat and he didn’t know any restaurants (he had insisted on being the one to make the choice of venue and you couldn’t deny him when he looked at you pleadingly with those God damned brown puppy eyes).

                And right now? Right now, you were collecting your things from your locker in the precinct, fully aware that Connor would wait outside, since you had agreed, he’d pick you up from work. Even if that would probably already raise questions amongst your colleagues. You sighed, mumbled “Whatever” to yourself and then left the locker room, while putting on your jacket. (You would have liked to believe, you looked badass doing that, but actually, no. You were heavily struggling to get it up to your shoulders… time for a new jacket.)

                You waved Goodbye to some of your colleagues, who wished you a good night. When you walked through the front door, Connor was waiting for you on the steps. He turned around and immediately smiled the little half smile that always made you grin back at him. Was that part of his design or his programming? Why were you even wondering about this now?

                “Detective, you look … good,” Connor commented on your outfit.

                You laughed. “Connor, I’m wearing the same thing I came in with this morning. And how about we lose the whole ‘Detective’-thing? We’re going out for dinner, after all. And we kind of… kissed. I’d say that puts us on a first name basis, don’t you?”

                “Uh…” Connor’s LED turned from blue to yellow and started to blink, while he processed your request. _Just like the first time_ , you thought and smiled to yourself, while you waited for the Android to reply. “Of course, Y/N. Yes. You are right. That would definitely put us on a first name basis. Forgive me. I spend so much time with Lieutenant Anderson and he hasn’t told me to call him Hank yet, so I just assumed…”

                Before he got too flustered again and his processor overheated, you stepped in. “It’s fine. You couldn’t know. Anyway, Connor. Shall we go now?”

                He nodded, then offered you his arm and turned to walk down the steps. Your smile widened. You didn’t know where he’d gotten dating tips from, but you liked it.

 

Considering Connor’s lack of knowledge of restaurants in the area (although he could’ve looked them up or let you decide on one), you hadn’t expected much. And the food truck under the train tracks wasn’t exactly fancy either, but you could see, Connor was nervous and this was apparently, the only thing he could remember that would be suitable. You doubted, Hank would’ve ever taken Connor to a fancy restaurant – especially since no androids were allowed in restaurants, unless they were waiters.

                “I am sorry, Det-Y/N. I know, it is not much, but I hope, you won’t begrudge me my choice of venue.” Why did they programme the androids to talk like this? To put them apart from humans? But the rest of them looked so human and, sometimes, you thought, androids actually were the better humans. “Hank sometimes takes me here after we’ve been to a crime scene and I thought…”

                “It’s nice, Connor. I like it. Definitely Hank’s style. And I can see that this place holds some meaning to you, so don’t get your wires in a twist. It’s fine. You’re doing fine. Relax,” you said and put your hand on the one he had put on the table. He looked at you, you could clearly see the worry in his eyes. And was that a blueish tint to his cheeks? Was he _blushing_? Could androids blush? Apparently, they could.

                You looked at him for a while, he looked back at you and neither of you said a word. Then your stomach brought you back to reality with a loud rumble. You let go of Connor’s hand. “Right. I’ll go and order some food.”

                “I should probably warn you about the health risks…” Connor began.

                “No need. I’m pretty sure, I know those. But doesn’t matter. What would life be without a little risk, right?” you replied, grinned at him and went over to the food truck to order an incredibly greasy burger, dripping with melted cheese.

                When you turned back to look at Connor while you waited for your burger, your stomach dropped for a second. _Oh God. This is going to be embarrassing._ You thanked the cook, took your burger and went back to the table where Connor stood – who had been joined by none other than Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

                “Hey, Hank. What are you doing here?” you chirped and went back to the place you’d stood on earlier: next to Connor, very close to Connor in fact, not leaving any doubt about what you were doing here.

                “I could ask you two the same thing, Y/N.” He looked from Connor to you, then back to Connor. His gaze fell on the hardly existent space you’d left between your body and the android’s. “Wait, are you two… on a date?”

                “No!” You exclaimed, while Connor at the same time answered. “Yes, Lieutenant. We are in fact on a _date._ ” Connor looked at you, one eyebrow raised in confusion at your answer.

                You sighed. “Hank, you can’t tell anyone about this, okay? I don’t want things to get weird at work and Gavin is already enough of an asshole to Connor as it is. He doesn’t need to know we’re… _dating_.” You looked at Hank pleadingly. Your heart was racing in your chest and your cheeks felt they were burning. This was really, really embarrassing.

                The older police officer didn’t say a word for a while. Then he sighed. “Of course, Y/N. I would never do anything to jeopardize your career or put Connor even more into the crosshairs of that prick Gavin.”

                “Thank you,” both you and Connor said at the same time and you laughed a little. You were relieved, glad, but mostly relieved. But this was still awkward. After all, you were supposed to be on a date with Connor, alone. Not talking to Hank.

                “Right. I’ll leave you kids alone then,” Hank said and turned to leave. Before he got into his car, he turned around again. “And Connor, how about Ambassador Bridge next? This place really isn’t the right setting for a date.” Hank’s face clearly said something, he wasn’t going to say out loud. _Whatever were you thinking, bringing her_ here, _you mechanical idiot?_

                “Ambassador Bridge?” you asked, while Hank started the engine of his car and drove away.

                Connor turned to you. “Yes. There is a nice little spot with a view of the Ambassador Bridge. If you want, I can show you?”

                “Of course! I’ve got my food now, so you can drag wherever you like,” you replied. _That came out wrong._ Connor didn’t look like he thought too much about what you had just said. He simply took your hand and led you to the next spot – which was a lot more romantic and appropriate for a date.


End file.
